


Dying Hearts

by I_Am_Otaco



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, F/M, I do not own Shingeki No Kyojin!! Obviously., M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-21 06:29:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11351796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Am_Otaco/pseuds/I_Am_Otaco
Summary: The Titans are raging. No one can stop them. A small rebellion fights back at them but it isn't enough. Until one day, a fateful person joins the corpse. His name is Levi Ackermam, whom poor Eren Jaeger, the best in the corpse other than his own foster sister, can't help but feel a pull towards this man.





	1. The (not so) greenie

**Author's Note:**

> This is my fist fic!!! I've never written one before and I doubt many people will read this. But either way! I hope you enjoy and feel free to say anything about the fic for improvements! Thanks!

Eren

 

I threw a quick curved punch towards my attackers jaw, hitting him square and knocking him back. "Shit!" He yelled out, lunging himself at me. I simply side stepped, putting my hand on his back and, pushing slightly, he fell on his face. 

"Okay! Okay, I'm done here. Eren your too fucking good." I laugh, "No Connie, you just still suck." His brow furrowed and he flipped me off, playfully of course. 

I held my hand out and he grabbed it. "So, wanna grab a coffee? You could probably use it yeah?" 

"Sure, why the hell not?" He said and we walked out of the training room. "Hey you got my keys?" I asked, but he just shook his head. "Damn." I felt around some more in my pockets. 

I felt an arm wrap around my neck and saw keys jingle in front of me. "Would these perhaps be what you're looking for?"

I smiled, "Hey Mika." "You weren't thinking about going to Cafe Maria without me now where you?" She asked, eyeing me playfully. "Heh, of course not! I was going to invite you, you know that I would never go without you!" 

Cafe Maria had been our little hideout parsay back when dad left. We would come here everyday after school and, sharing a donut between us, just be there. Talk about our days. Share secrets we hadn't told anyone. We had bonded over those years. She was my best friend now. I knew I could always talk to her, and now neither of us went there without the other.

I grabbed the keys to my car, "Hop in, lets go." I got in my seat, Connie in the passenger side and Mikasa in the back. "Anyone else you guys want to pick up?" "How about Sasha?" Asked Connie. 

"Sure."

~~~~~~~●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●~~~~~~~

"So I heard there's a new guy coming in. A transfer from a cousin facility." Said Connie. Sasha almost choked on her three donuts, all in her mouth together. Trying to keep from laughing too hard I asked, "Know his name?" 

"Navi? Levi? I don't know, something like that. I hear he's really good. Might even be better than Mikasa." She scoffed. She was a little in over her head about how she was best in the regiment. I smiled at her challengingly, "Well have to see how he faires." 

Swallowing with a huge gulp, Sasha almost screamed, "I want a potato! Plus!! I bet I could beat the shit out of him!" 

"Sasha, you can barely beat Armin. What makes you think you can beat the new guy?" Stated Mikasa, a smirk plastered on her face. 

Sasha sat down with a "Hmph." "What do you know, you can't even eat a full bad of potato chips." 

I chuckled, Sasha was an odd one. "Alright guys, I have to head out. I'll see yah later." I knew I'd be leaving them without a car. I always did this. Getting up and walking off, I threw them a backwards wave. Anime style.

~~~~~~~~●●●●●●●●●●●●●●~~~~~~~~

I was dozing in and out of daydreams as Erwin was speaking. We were about to introduce the newest member to the Scout Regiment. This was a moment I wasn't in a daydream.

"...So now I would like to hand the stage over to our new member. Levi Ackerman."

Wow....that was a cool name. It gave me shivers. A small man, like real small, stood up from his chair and walked to the podium. 

"I'm not saying much," My body melted, his voice was like butter. It was masculine and mature but smooth and flowing at the same time. "But what I will say is that this Titan problem as gone on too long. Too many people have been killed from this ruthless gang and our soul mission is to stop them." 

He was so calm, like he'd done this a thousand times. My eyes ran over his body. He was rather petite, but obviously muscular. He couldnt have been more than 5 and a half feet tall. He perfectly executed black dress pants, a plain white shirt, and a loose black tie. He was...just from his looks, intimidating. Despite his height.

"As a Corpse member, our duty is to halt Titan action. I have come to help you with this duty. Together we will crush the Titans. We will bring their rein of the streets to an end. And we will bring JUSTICE to the families of the countless killed on the road the Titans have taken to their power. I look forward to tearing them down with you." 

With that he stepped back let the commander step back up.


	2. So...how's life?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ACTION. BANG BANG. HAHAHAHA

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy!!

Eren 

I walked through the glass doors, awaiting the day. I really wanted to meet the new member. He seemed really cool. 

"Hey Eri baby!!! Come on ever here!" I looked over to see Hanji and Levi talking to eachother, Hanji motioning me to her. I walked over slowly, pondering what I should say when I got there. 

Just a few more steps. Hanji wrapped me in a tight hug, too tight, but that was Hanji for you. "Fuck Hanj, too tight." "Oh, sorry Eri." She let go, "Sooooooooo, this is Levi!" 

I looked at him, assessing his body. I wonder what it would be like....no Eren. Shutup. He was wearing black skinny jeans, a TØP T-shirt and a leather jacket to tie it off. It took all I had to not bite my lip and gasp. Damn, he was sexy.

"Hey?" He said, knocking me back to attention, "Huh what?" I said, confused. "I asked your name shit." He said expectedly. 

He said "shit" as if on instinct, like a joke to him. Almost sarcastic. "Oh, I-uh, my name is....." Shit! What the hell was my own fucking name?! "Eren! Eren Jaeger." I finally said, relieved I didn't completely forget my own name. 

Levi- (Levis pov) 

Damn, this kid was kind of cute. Wonder how old he was...agh. I can't get attached to him....Eren. Wait?! Eren Jaeger. No, this little shit couldn't be Grisha's son could he? 

That's a pretty odd last name. I doubt there are many others...and in this line of work? I shook the thought off for another time.

Eren (Eren's pov) 

"Hey, I uhh...I got to go. I'll catch up with you guys later. It was nice to meet you Levi!" I turned to go but before I did I saw him wink at me. I'm glad I was turned around cause it would have been a lot harder to hide my blush otherwise. ~~~~~~~□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□~~~~~~~~ *104 REGIMENT, CODE RED, TITAN ATTACK, 122 SHIGANSHINA BAR AND CLUB. HIGH SPEED!!!* Erwins voice sounded over the intercom. Shit, Titans! 

I jumped up from my desk, my papers fluttering slightly. Running down the stairs, the rest of my team wasn't far behind me. 

At the bottom I saw Mikasa charging out the glass doors; I followed suit. As did the rest of the team. We each got into our special unit black BMWs. 

They were the corps's (also, sorry. Last chapter I spelled corps wrong), but they were ours to use on the job. The were meant for speed so that we could get to a scene as soon as possible. They helped us capture more Titans since we got them. 

We sped off in formation, getting to the scene in less than a minute. I hopped out as soon as we got there. The regiment stopped just outside the club doors.

"Ok," Mikasa began, "Take one." She slung off the bag she had been carrying and started handing out SMG's and small, consealable handguns. "Only engage to dismain. Don't kill unless absolutely necessary. Got it?" We nodded. "Ok. Lets go, eagle."

Eagle was a formation, three on top and the rest on bottom. There was more to it but that was the basics.

I slung my SMG over my shoulder, checking the clip and turning off the safety. My finger resting against the side of the trigger. Levi was the newest edition of the 104th regiment, but he wasnt here. He needed to be trained on our code words and techniques. 

I walked in behind Hanji and Sasha. We were top. We went upstairs to the balconies, as most clubs had. I motioned for Sasha to go to the far end and Hanji and I would stay on either end here. She nodded and headed off. 

I scoped the scene below. There where 14 Titan members. We would have to get at least one. All of them had guns...but one had...what the fuck? He had a grenade launcher. This was different the usual. They must have been expecting us. 

I flashed a light orange light for Mika. She was looking out for my signal to see how it was. She flashed back a white light. The take out.

I made the sign to engage on three. We would shoot their legs while the lower squad would gas them. It wouldn't hurt them as we didn't want to hurt the civilians and we wanted them alive. 

1....2.........3 The room was filled with shots. The Titans couldn't even react before they were all on the ground. One of them had ducked out of the way, the launcher. "Shit!" I whispered to myself. 

I motioned for my squad to engage the man. Keeping Hanji on the other 13. All the while white gas was filling the room. They would soon be incapable of seeing and would have to just keep watch.

I had faith in the the lower squad to execute this. There were a few blind shots on both of our ends but no one was shot. Thankfully. 

I heard footsteps and suddenly a whooshing sound and the gas was clearing. I jumped over the railing, rolling as I landed. I got up smoothly and aimed my gun around. Taking in the scene.

All the Titans were disengaged, dihsarmed, and tied up. Connie came up to me, Jean following behind. "Good job guys." I said as everyone else filed in. 

"Let's get these guys to our special facility shall we? Sasha, call HQ." Ordered Mika. This went very well. Almost too well. Ah well. I shrugged to myself. ~~~~~~~□□□□□□□□□□□□□□~~~~~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter or two tomorrow! Thanks for reading! Comment your feedback!


	3. Hearts together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ereri!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!! Sorry I didn't get this out sooner. A bug deleted half of the original draft and it wouldn't fix!! Sorry. It was really good too. And it keeps doing it. Okay, I'll just put the rest of it in the next chapterm for the beginning.

Levi

My first day on the job. I honestly couldn't care less, it was just another job, but I was looking forward to seeing that kid again. Eren.

I wonder how old he is. I was 26 next month.

I'd met a few nice peoplease here so far. Sasha was nice. And Hanji seemed to already my best friend, to her anyway. She was a bit of a nutcase. I liked her though.

And there was the commander, but he was more so a business friend.

I walked into my office, across from Erwins. It was nice. It had two computers, printers, the usual office stuff. But it was extremely high quality.

I noticed a little dust from the last occupant of the office and bent down to wipe it up. The office was a little messy but I didn't mind cleaning. I'm a bit of a freak about it.

I decided to go find a few of my co-workers and talk to them. I at least needed to establish a friendly basis with them. Despite my stubbornness and abrasive tendancies, I somehow magaged to have a few friends wherever I went. Surprisingly enough.

I walked through the halls, looking for anyone I knew. A few people nodded at me and I nodded back. I spotted Hanji and walked over to her.

"Hey Hanj." I said. She looked at me for a second as if just seeing me for the first time, then she hugged me so hard I almost puked. "Ha--Hanj-i" I gasped, hitting her arms.

She let go with a smile, "Sorry! Soooooo, it's your first day of work!" I nodded, "I guess. Not technically though. I've been doing this for a few years." She shook her head and adjusted her glasses, which were pretty shitty in my opinion.

"Do you know where any of the others are?" I asked. She shook her head, "Sorry babe. No. Eren might be in his office though." My face sort of lit up. She must have seen cause she told me how to get there. He was actually really close to my office space.

I headed to his space and knocked on the glass door, walking inside.

Eren (Eren's pov)

I looked up as Levi walked into my office. "Oh, hey Levi. Youre the last person I'd expect to see." I said truthfully. But to be honest, I was really hoping he'd stop by. I doubted he would though.

"Hey" He said. "I was wondering if you wanted to grab a coffee. I'm trying to get to know my work mates and I don't have anything to do so..."

I smiled, "Yeah, sure. I can finish this later." I got up and walked to my door. My heart was racing yet I somehow seemed to keep my cool. God, why am I feeling like this? Cause it's Levi? Cause he's incredibly hot and I wanted to know him? Cause I was developing an extreme crush for him even though we'd only talked once? Ah well, guess I'll never know.

"I...I don't really know much about you Levi..." I said this as if he would understand what I was saying. He seemed to and said "Well, what would you like to know?"

I thought for a moment...did he seem nervous? No, that's just my gay heart hoping for something that probably wasn't there. He just wanted to know me. I i I I  
I wanted more...I should shutup. I'm probably just going to end up hurting myself over utter rejection. Like with Reiner. And Marco....they were just too nice.

"Hmm, first off what music do you like?" This was important because if they liked the music I did then we would probably be friends. And it told me a lot about them.

"Mostly punk. Alternative. Like Blink-182 and Twenty One Pilots. Those types." I was suddenly in love with him. Not literally...maybe. 'Jesus fucking Christ Jeager, shut the hell up about him. He's probably not even gay.' (LITTLE DOES HE KNOW, LEVI IS THINKING THE EXACT SAME THINGS). I decided to reject the thoughts of Levi. I need to just be friends with him.

"My god..." I turned to him and stopped. "Youre my best friend. No one else in this whole god damned office likes my music. Except Hanji and Mikasa. But Hanji likes everything and Mikasa is bound to, she got me into it..." I kept talking a little more, I couldn't shutup once I started.

Throughout the day I got to really know Levi. His preferences, his tendencies. And just his general personality. On more than one occasion I could tell he was kind of a bitch. But at the same time he could be sweet. All of this only had me liking him all the more. Despite the fact that I was trying to keep all sexual thoughts of Levi from my head. I just couldn't help but want him.

I rolled over in my bed to check the clock. 3:14. Groaning I got up, heading to the kitchen to get some water. 

As I walked out I saw the T.V. on and Mikasa on the couch. I swear, she is an insomniac. "Hey Mika." I said. She looked up at me and smiled, "Hey Eren, couldn't sleep?" I shook my head no. 

As I got water and began to drink she asked, "Wanna watch with me?" I shrugged and walked over, sitting on the couch next to her and getting on my phone. She leaned on me a little but I didn't care. She tended to be a litter touchy. I was used to it.

"Hey Mikasa?" I asked. "Yeah?" She answered. "Nothing. Nevermind." 

"What? No! You can't just do that. You need to finish or I'm going to do something you don't want me to." She threatened. "Oh? Like what?" I asked tauntingly.

She stood up suddenly, pinning her arm against my throat and, putting her weight on my chest, kissed me on my forehead. "Like that." I struggled a little but realized it was pointless. "Yeah, ok. I don't like this." I groaned. She laughed and got up, "So, what did you want to tell me?" I blinked, "Well I forget now!" 

She chuckled and sat back down. Soon enough I was fast asleep

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooo, how'd you like it? Good? Bad? Tell meee!! I know, not the best but I'll get better. Hope you enjoyed, I'll try to post a chapter every other day.


End file.
